


Who's Afraid of the...

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Everyone slash (but all implied). In short, meet the *other* Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

There isn't a day goes by that I don't wish it had been a vampire.

You know why?

Because then I wouldn't have to look in the fucking mirror everyday that's why.

See these bags under my eyes and the grey in my hair Gods, it breaks my fucking heart every time I see myself like this, because I used to be so goddamn beautiful.

It's because I'm tired, you see. Gods, I'm so fucking tired. All I want to do these days is sleep, and to think, there was a time when I barely used to sleep at all.

It's the lycanthropy. It's such a bitch (bitch - ha!). It's quite a strain on the body, all that transforming and pain and acting crazy. It takes its toll in the end. It shortens the life too.

I doubt I'll see fifty.

I wonder what those kids at Hogwarts must have thought of me - this weird grey haired young-old shabbily dressed man. They'd never believe that less than fifteen years ago I was a Hogwarts pupil myself as vital and virile as any of them.

As I'm sure you've realised, the wolf burns one out fast, but my gods one burns bright.

I was the brightest of them all.

I mean to say, I suppose, that I was crazy. I did what I felt like, all the time. I worked if I enjoyed it, or found it interesting and if I didn't, well, I didn't. The teachers were always very, well, shall we say, 'accommodating'. Like, who's gonna give a werewolf a detention, when I might nip round next full moon and bite their face off?

Ooh, send me into the forbidden forest at night because I've been a naughty boy. Scary! I mean, bite me (bite - ha!)

Scared? Of course they were scared. I'm not human. But I was Dumbledore's pet project (pet - hah!), so they always put any rule breaking down to my condition. Well it was down to my condition - I guess.

Look, what did I care about timetables and rules and stupid fucking curfews, when once a month I was locked in a deserted house while I metamorphosed into a monster.

Talk about gaining a bit of perspective.

I can remember it like it was yesterday, sitting in transfiguration, being asked to turn a matchstick into a needle. I mean, what the fuck? I had enough transfiguration in my life, thank you. And when that silly cow turned into a cat, I couldn't believe it. I mean, was she taking the piss?

\--

Now, I had to sate my boredom somehow, so I did it by, well basically, by fucking anything that'd stay still long enough.

Actually they didn't have to be that still. If they squirmed and fought a bit so much the better, reminded me of, well, you can guess what it reminded me of.

I fucked like an animal because I am a fucking animal. (A **fucking** animal - ha!)

I don't turn into a wolf once a month, you know. Those times, well, they're just the times when I **look** like a wolf.

So, yeah, I was the school slut. I went though every boy in our year. Never saw the same bed twice. I miss it now actually, but, well, I just don't have the energy anymore.

Course it was around that time the Sirius Black started following me around like a lost puppy (puppy - ha). But I wasn't interested, you know ,- coz, well, how can I put this delicately, I'd already **had** him. I told him 'Remus Lupin doesn't go back...Remus Lupin likes new blood...I'm a wolf, Grrr.' I think I upset him. What a pansy. I was only pissing about.

I think he did the whole 'dog' thing to try and get my attention. But it wasn't like I was gonna do it with a **dog** was I? I mean I was a **wolf**.

Look, wolves hate dogs, domesticated human loving idiots. Compared to a wolf a dog is, gods, a dog is **nothing**.

Apparently he thought I'd like it. I'd once said something like 'I might fuck you again Sirius if you really were a big black dog.'

But I only said it because of his name. Sirius Black, right? Sirius - dog, right? Well I thought it was funny. **I** **was** **joking** , Sirius, you fucking idiot. How was I supposed to know he'd go to all that trouble.

Sirius Black? Sillyarse Black more like - ha!

(But there's a lot of it about, the old name thing. Clocked my name: Remus Lupin, I mean, what the fuck? Did my parents actually **want** me to become a werewolf or something? Talk about fatalism.)

Anyway I got bored before long. I'd basically shagged the entire school. So I got this idea it might be fun to try and have sex while I was in wolf form. Now, call me sick but I'd always had my eye on Severus, he had this nasty, creepy, filthy thing I liked. So I kinda hatched this plan.

Shame he's such a mess now. He was hot as fuck back then. Well, you know, if you like that sort of thing, which I do. You might have gathered I'm a sick little puppy (puppy - ha!)

Anyway so I tried to get Sirius to lure him into the shack, while I was there all wolfed up. He was still doing anything for me. Stupid love sick puppy (puppy - ha! - is this starting to get on your nerves a bit?). So much so, that when the whole thing went tits up he even took the fall for me, just like he did for Peter years later. Talk about setting a precedent.

Coz then James had to come and 'save' the day. Fucking James. Oh for gods sake James, yes you are sooo brave. Now sod off and stop ruining everyone's fucking fun. Shouldn't say that should I, now, after everything, but, what the hell. It's true.

Got my own back on James though?

Oh don't look at me like that.

I didn't do **that**.

Of course not. I'm a bit amoral, I know, but I'm not evil. There **is** a difference.

You know though, I often though that what Peter did wasn't all that bad was it? Not really.

Did that throw you? Not heard that line before have you?

Look, think about it. If Peter hadn't sent Voldemort to the Potter's house that night, Voldemort wouldn't have been killed. Well almost killed, whatever. Okay so he's on his way back now but that breathing space has been crucial, a whole generation got the chance to grow up in the meantime.

And we needed that. Really, we were on our fucking knees!

And, really, Voldemort's downfall was all thanks to Peter, in a roundabout sort of way. It was, what they call, a necessary evil. Okay, so Lilly and James had to die and, of course, what happened to Sirius was rather nasty, but hey, think about the greater good.

Oh I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I would say that because I got off rather lightly. Well sod you. I'm a werewolf. My life was royally fucked already, thank you.

And like I say I won't see fifty.

And I'm so fucking tired.

\--

Oh and in case you wanna know my revenge on Prongs was actually spiking the punch at his stag night. (Prongs' **stag** night - hah!) Yeah, it was cool, him and James both got so out of it they finally did what they've both been wanting to do for, like, ever. Did them a favour really.

\--

~Tra la la la la.~

Ends


End file.
